No será una despedida
by Ann Aseera
Summary: Porque él, por su Apolo, estaba dispuesto a morir.


**Disclaimer:** Les Miserables y sus magnificos personajes no me pertenecen

**Canción utilizada:** _Drink with me - Versión musical_

* * *

__**No será una despedida**

_Marius, rest._

Enjolras iba dando vueltas por la barricada, comprobando que todo andaba bien. Al menos tan bien como podía andar en esa situación. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, rubio y rizado, apartándolo de su frente, que a pesar del frío de la noche, comenzaba a sudar.

Grantaire le observaba. Estaba sentado, desde un punto estratégico, y de vez en cuando pegaba un trago de la botella que llevaba en la mano.

Feuilly, Jehan y Joly estaban sentados juntos, riendo. Feuilly alzó la botella que él mismo llevaba en la mano. 

_Drink with me to days gone by_

_Sing with me the songs we knew_

Feuilly pegó un trago y le pasó la botella a Jehan, que suspiró, con la mirada perdida. 

_Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads._

Después de beber, Jehan le tendió la botella a Joly, que la cogió esbozando una media sonrisa y alzándola en el aire. 

_Here's to witty girls who went to our beds._

El médico dio también un trago y pasó la botella hacia atrás, mientras todos aclamaban la bebida. 

_Here's to them and here's to you!_

Grantaire no les había prestado mucha atención, pero entonces vio como Enjolras les miraba, y sonreía. Todos habían pasado de una mirada apesadumbrada, a portar una sonrisa en la cara. Grantaire alzó su propia botella, ganándose una mirada de Enjolras, que alzaba las cejas. 

_Drink with me to days gone by_

_Can it be you fear to die?_

_Will the world remember you_

_When you fall?_

_Could it be your death_

_Means nothing at all?_

_Is your life just one more lie?_

Grantaire vació media botella de un trago, y se giró para mirar a Enjolras. El líder le miraba con una expresión apenada en el rostro. Grantaire se levantó bruscamente. Podía oír a sus compañeros de barricada, que seguían entonando la canción, pero él no les escuchaba.

Empezó a alejarse de allí y Enjolras intentó pararlo. Grantaire se giró para mirarlo. Intentó mantenerse desafiante ante él, pero cuando los ojos del líder se clavaron en los suyos, su máscara cayó y Enjolras pudo ver la expresión cansada que ocultaba su rostro.

Grantaire bajó la mirada apesadumbrado, y estaba a punto de levantar la botella para pegar otro trago, cuando Enjolras se acercó para abrazarle. De la sorpresa, Grantaire dejó caer la botella, que se estrelló contra el suelo. Sin saber que hacía, se aferró a Enjolras, que no lo soltó del abrazo, y escondió la cara en su hombro.

Enjolras se separó de él levemente, y cada uno con su brazo por encima de los hombros del otro, entraron al edificio.

Una vez dentro, mientras sus amigos bebían y reían, Grantaire rompió en un lloro silencioso. Tal vez era la bebida. Aquella noche había bebido más de lo normal. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que Enjolras no lo estaba tratando con desprecio, lo estaba tratando como un igual. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que, en el fondo, sabía que no iban a salir vivos de esta. Grantaire no quería morir. Pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro en la vida, era que seguiría a Enjolras a donde él fuera. Y si Enjolras iba directo a la muerte, Grantaire se echaría de cabeza.

Esta vez fue Grantaire, el que abrazó a Enjolras, y sintió como, en aquel momento, el líder se permitía que le flanquearan las fuerzas. En ese momento eran Enjolras y Grantaire, no el líder de la barricada y el borracho.

Porque Enjolras, como todos los demás, tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar. Tenía miedo de que su vida fuera a acabar al día siguiente. Tenía miedo de perder a todos sus amigos, y de que su esfuerzo no hubiera servido de nada. Pero no podía permitirse mostrar el miedo delante de todos los demás. Si el dudaba, los otros no tardarían en seguirle.

Aunque Enjolras no dudara en tratar mal a Grantaire, y en burlarse de él, Grantaire era el único con el que podía soltarse, con el que podía expresar como de verdad se sentía. Sabía que Grantaire fingiría que no había pasado nada, y seguiría actuando como un idiota. Pero no le fallaría. Por muchas dudas que tuviera. Por mucho miedo que sintiera. Sabía que Grantaire siempre iba a estar allí para él.

—Eres un buen amigo —susurró Enjolras en voz baja, separándose de Grantaire y mirándole a los ojos.

Grantaire rió amargamente, y deseo tener la botella en la mano para poder pegar un trago. Porque así es como se libraba siempre de contestar antes cosas como esa. Pero la botella se hallaba afuera, hecha añicos y con todo su contenido derramado por el suelo.

Enjolras le miró fijamente. Grantaire pensaba que no, pero el líder se daba cuenta que lo que Grantaire sentía por él era más fuerte que una simple amistad. Y por ello Enjolras le admiraba. Por permanecer a su lado a pesar de todo, sabiendo que él solo tenía ojos para la libertad, y para la patria.

Grantaire cerró los ojos, negándose a mirarle a la cara. No soportaba la expresión de pena de Enjolras. Hubiera preferido la indiferencia a esa mirada.

Enjolras se acercó a él, y depositó un beso en cada mejilla, haciendo que Grantaire abriera los ojos para mirarle. Una expresión de profundo dolor recorrió dichos ojos y Enjolras le abrazó por última vez antes de salir de nuevo con el resto.

Grantaire buscó una silla en la que sentarse. No sabía si era que estaba muy borracho, pero aquel abrazo había sido una despedida. Algo dentro de él se encendió. No sería una despedida. Juraba sobre todo lo que alguna vez había amado, que aquel abrazo no iba a ser la despedida.

Después de estos pensamientos, se quedó profundamente dormido. 

_Disparos, estaba soñando con disparos._

_¿La revolución?_

_¿La barricada?_

¿Acaso era todo aquello un sueño? 

_Enjolras. _

_Ahí estaba, Enjolras._

¿Era Grantaire realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo? 

_Grantaire no escuchaba nada._

_Aquel abrazo no iba a ser la despedida_

Una voz dentro de él le dijo que corriera. No sabían que estaba allí. Podía huir. Podía vivir. 

_Aquel abrazo no iba a ser la despedida._

_¿Acaso tenía Grantaire miedo a morir?_

Unas voces hablaron, pero Grantaire no prestaba atención. Había acabado al lado de Enjolras, no sabía cómo. No escuchaba lo que decían y no veía lo que hacían, pero sabía que iba a morir en aquel momento. Iba a morir junto a Enjolras. 

_¿Me permites?_

Disparos. Y todo se quedó negro. 

_Drink with me to days gone by_

_To the life that used to be_

_At the shrine of friendship, never say die_

_Let the wine of friendship never run dry_

_Here's to you and here's to me_


End file.
